To Kill A King
by OneRiddleMore
Summary: "In order to kill a king, you must seduce him, first." Sif and the Warriors Three don't exactly want war and so plan to stop Loki. However that plan included Sif getting very personal with him. Based off a prompt from Tumblr. Oneshot


**Hi! I know I owe updates but I really wanted to do this. Came from a prompt on Tumblr which I'll put at the bottom.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Sif waited until both Volgstagg and Hogun left the room. She was still trying to process their plan. They wanted her to stop the upcoming war with Jotunheim and to that she had to stop Loki. It was just there way for her to do that.

"Fandral I do not think I can do this" she said to the remaining Warrior in the room. She knew they had left the two of them alone on purpose, they were like siblings having grown up together.

"You can. Loki has always wanted what Thor has and I am afraid that includes you" Fandral told her.

"Includes me? Thor has never had me, we are friends" she protested.

"I know but you may be our only leverage. You can do this, trust me" Fandral said, putting his hands gently on her arms.

"You know I trust you but this is impossible." she was crying. Fandral gently pulled her into a hug. He'd never seen her like this.

"Sif of everyone I know you are the only one who is capable to do this" he said calmly. She nodded against him but didn't stop crying. Eventually she pulled back.

"Well then, I suppose I had better go seduce the King" she said with a weak smile before she walked out the room. Fandral poured himself a drink as he waited for the other two to return.

"Well?" Volgstagg asked.

"She will do it, I hope".

* * *

Loki leant against the corridor wall outside of Odin's room. Despite everything that had happened he still cared for the Allfather and hated seeing him like this. The war with Jotunheim was necessary; he had to prove his worth.

"How is he?" Sif asked as she walked over to him. He looked at her for a moment.

"Mother thinks he may never recover" he eventually replied.

"I am so sorry, my King" She said the last part on purpose, knowing he would appreciate it. His eyes flickered onto her face. She gave a small bow before she walked off. He watched her for a second before he reminded herself that she was no doubt doing this to bring Thor back and there was no way he was ever going to allow that.

* * *

Sif sat on her bed. She had no idea how she was going to convince Loki that she had feelings for him. He hated her. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to think of something. She knew what she would have to do if she succeeded and she also knew how she could get a dagger into his chamber. All she had to do now was work out how she would end up in that position. Suddenly a plan began to form in her mind. It was risky but it might work.

"Sif this will never work!" Volgstagg said after she outlined her plan.

"You told me to get into his bed. Playing up to his lust for power may be the only chance I have of being able to do that" she pleaded.

"She does have a point" Fandral pointed out.

"It could get us killed" Volgstagg argued.

"Well it is all we have and he is coming" Fandral said, suddenly becoming aware of the sound of Loki's stride in the hallway.

"This is madness, we need to get Thor" Hogun said loudly and suddenly.

"Loki is our King now, we have to wait for his orders" Sif said before mouthing a 'thank you' to him. He nodded in return. Outside they could hear Loki stop. It was now or never.

"We cannot just leave Thor. If we are on the brink of war then we are going to need him." Volgstagg added.

"We are not going against our King" Sif replied.

"You will not convince her, her feelings towards Loki are too strong" Fandral said.

"Whatever my feelings are we will not go against our King or our duty" Sif said whilst making a face at Fandral. It would be him who crossed the line. Suddenly the doors opened and Loki entered. Sif and Fandral exchanged a look. Someone in this room could end up dead by the end of the night.

"Lady Sif, we need to talk" he said before walking out of the room. She exchanged a look with the others before touching the clip in her hair. The truth was it wasn't a clip but a small dagger. Her brother had given it to her years ago but she had never found a use for it before.

"You can do this" Hogun whispered. She nodded before following the God of Mischief, praying that Hogun was right.

* * *

It didn't particularly surprise her when they ended up in Loki's chambers. He always used them when he wanted to talk to someone alone.

"You will not go against your duty?" He asked her suddenly.

"Of course not, you are my King and I am sworn to obey you." she replied, giving a small bow.

"The Warriors Three do not seem to agree. Perhaps I should put them into the dungeons" his back was to her and she hated it. She wanted to see his expression.

"With all due respect, my King, they are still recovering from their injuries and know not what they say. Come morning I am sure they will obey you as willingly as I do" she was almost begging him.

"Perhaps, though it depends on if you are a good girl" he replied, still without turning.

"My King?" Sif was trembling; she didn't want to do this. He was acting so differently.

"Kneel" it was all he said. It was a test to see just how willing she truly was. He didn't turn until he head her armour clank as she obeyed him.

"Is there anything else?" she asked gently.

"Tell me, is what Fandral said true?"

"Yes" she made sure to pause before replying, she just wished she knew his game.

"Well then, come here" Sif obeyed, knowing that the plan was going into action. He watched her as she walked until she was right in front of him before gently taking her chin and then pressed his mouth onto hers. His other hand went to her waist. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Suddenly he pulled away, "here's my bargain. I will let the Warriors Three live, if you spend the night here". Sif looked at him for a moment before she responded by kissing him again.

* * *

Sif was sleeping, her small body pale against the dark sheets. Loki couldn't help but watch her. She looked so serene. He gently touched her cheek.

"How has it come to this" he was talking quietly, "you are lying, probably just to save your friends. The strangest thing is I do not care, yet I know I should. Whilst you were so busy worrying about what Thor and everyone thought of you I was watching you. I care, nay love, you; could you really not tell? What does it matter? You hate me" he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Why was he bothering? She was sleeping, and only acting to save her friends. They didn't deserve it. He lay down on the bed. Eventually he fell asleep.

Sif waited until his breath slowed. She'd not actually been asleep and had heard every word he'd said. She sat up and looked down on him. He cared for her? She shook her head, no doubt it was a trick of some sort. She pulled the dagger out of her hair and closed her eyes, begging the Allfather for forgiveness for what she was about to do. She moved it to where his heart was. There was nothing to protect him and all she had to do was push the dagger in and it would all be over. She drew a breath and got ready to do it, but she couldn't move. She had to do this, to protect Asgard. She tried again but it had barely touched his skin when she pulled back. She just couldn't do it. She cared to much for him. She sighed and put the dagger back in her hair and cried.

* * *

Light eventually began to filter in through the curtains. Sif was still sitting up but she had managed to stop herself crying. She didn't realise Loki had woken up until she felt his arms around her waist.

"Good morning, my King" she said gently.

"Sif, you know you do not have to call me that when we are alone" he whispered, his breath was making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Without thinking about she relaxed under his touch.

"Very well then Loki" she replied. He smiled before moving to kiss her neck.

"See, is it not better when you behave" he whispered before tilting her face towards her and kissing her.

* * *

The Warriors Three were waiting. They had no idea what had happened and were beginning to worry that Sif had been arrested when the doors opened.

"Before you ask Loki lives" she said before taking the glass Volgstagg was holding out and downing it.

"What happened?" Hogun asked.

"The opportunity did not arise" she replied.

"Well then we need a new plan and food" Volgstagg said before leaving the room with Hogun.

"I know what you are doing" Sif said, looking anywhere but at Fandral.

"Of course you do. I know you could have done it but chose not to, perhaps because of your feelings" Fandral replied. Sif looked at him and gave a sad smile.

"That obvious?"

"It is too me. It was unfair of us to ask you to do that, I know you have had those feelings for a while" he said giving her another glass.

"I wish you had told me" Sif said, gladly accepting the glass.

"Volgstagg was right, we need to stop this war with Jotunheim and the only way we can do that is stopping Loki" Fandral said as the other two came back in, Volgstagg holding a lot of food. Sif gave him a small smile of thanks. None of them knew what was about to happen, or that Heimdral was watching them.

* * *

**So yeah. Please r&r**

**Prompt: "In order to kill a king, you must seduce him, first." (Sif is tasked (or takes it upon herself, either/or) to charm/fight/worm her way into King Loki's council, his inner circle, and then his bed. Once there, she is to kill him. Whether she chooses to or not is author's discretion. I would, however like a sex scene (implied or graphic, doesn't matter) and some romantic feeling on both parts. Darkish, please.) Film!Canon up until Loki's ascension.**


End file.
